The invention disclosed herein relates to a diverter apparatus and system for redirecting the flow of drilling fluid or mud and cuttings that would otherwise be blown upward to the rig floor during a kick encountered during initial hole drilling. The invention disclosed and claimed herein relates to a seal used in an apparatus and system adapted for use beneath the drilling floor of any land or marine drilling rig but in particular, the apparatus and system in which the seal is used find application with floating drilling equipment.